As electronic industry blooms and science and technology advances, an electronic product tends to be developed with a compact size, easy-to-carry and convenient-to-use design.
In the early stage, a traditional structural design of a power connector for electronic products such as a transformer usually comes with a plug fixed at a predetermined position of a casing and the direction of inserting the plug cannot be changed. Furthermore, the overall size of the product cannot be reduced, and users cannot carry or store the power connector easily. With the consideration of compact size and convenience of use, a power connector with a rotary plug becomes a key point for the design of power connectors.
Referring to R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 568433, a traditional power connector with a rotary plug is disclosed. The power connector includes a casing, an embedding base disposed at a closed end of the casing, a plug structure disposed in the embedding base for fixing an insert terminal into a rotary body and driving the rotary body to rotate and change the insert direction or reduce the volume for an easy storage, a conducting wire soldered at a distal end of the insert terminal in the casing, so as to provide the function of rotating the plug structure as well as electrically connecting the conducting wire with a circuit board. The patented invention also discloses another rotating structure of a plug. Similarly, an embedding base of a casing has a plug structure comprised of two insert terminals, two conducting plates, a transversal rod, a support member and a spring. The two insert terminals and the two conducting plates are riveted together and embedded on both sides of the transversal rod, and the transversal rod is positioned in the embedding base by a support member, and an end of a spring is installed into an accommodating hole of the casing, and another end of the spring is installed into a blind hole in the support member for achieving the rotation of the plug and the tightness of the rotation.
These prior arts can achieve the function of rotating the plug with respect to the power connector and the plug can rotate with respect to the casing and such arrangement has improvements over the traditional design of a fixed plug structure, these improvements include the advantages of a reduced volume of the product and an easy carry of the product. Users can use the rotating power connector to adjust the insert angle depending on different insert spaces, but the plug does come with a multi-sectional positioning effect and cannot fix the plug with the power connector at different angles. The power connector may be moved freely or even loosened, when an external force is exerted onto the plug, and thus the prior arts require further improvements.